I love U
by Sintasime
Summary: Penyesalan memang datang selalu paling terakhir dan kamu akan tau apa itu artinya cinta dalam hidup mu. Maka jangan sekali-sekali kau menyalahkan dirimu. sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

-chan

I LOVE U

Penyesalan memang datang selalu paling terakhir dan kamu akan tau apa itu artinya **cinta** dalam hidup mu. Maka jangan sekali-sekali kau menyalahkan dirimu.

"sasuke, bangun, sayang" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah istri dari uchiha sasuke.

Naruto sangat mencintai sasuke. Dia rela melakukan apa saja demi sasuke bahkan sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sangat disayangkan sasuke tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto padanya.

"hn... ya..." erang sasuke,

Naruto tersenyum manis terhadap sasuke. Sasuke menghiraukan naruto dan bergegas kekamar mandi dan Naruto bergegas menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Seperti rutinitas seorang suami-istri terhadap keluarga nya.

Uchiha Sasuke bekerja di kantor tepatnya menjadi karyawan di Hyuga Corporation gajinya cukup untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari.

andai Naruto tau pasti dia sangat sakit sekali karena Sasuke sedang berselingkuh dengan Sakura Haruno, manager terbaik dari Hyuga Neji, bos Hyuga Corporation.

Sasuke hangat dengan Naruto itu hanya berpura-pura. Dari awal Nikah saja dia tidak penah merasakan Jatuh cinta kepada Naruto. Karena dia belum tau apa artinya cinta.

~ . ~

"Sasuke, sarapan dulu" teriak Naruto pelan.

"tidak, aku bisa makan diluar" kata Sasuke dingin dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas lalu beranjak pergi kerja dengan mobil ferrari birunya. Ya, kehidupan keluarga ini bisa dibilang orang berkecukupan, tapi yang kurang adalah karunia anak. Ya hanya anak yang kurang dan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto pun langsung tersenyum kosong melihat sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja dan melihat sarapan nya masih utuh. Sekilas menetes air matanya, dan membersihkan lagi sarapan nya.

-Naruto POV-

'apa Sasuke sudah kenyang sampai tidak melirik sedikitpun sarapan nya?' dalam hatiku.

Akupun segera menghapus air mataku dan membersihkan sarapan yang ada di meja. Akupun ke halaman belakang dan duduk di halaman belakang tepatnya di sekitar taman yang banyak dihiasi bunga-bunga tulip. Melihat bunga tulip yang bermerkaran aku pun langsung membayangkan muka Sasuke.

"apa dia tidak bahagia bersama ku? Atau dia hanya berpura-pura dengan ku? Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku?" suara ku pelan. Aku pun tersenyum dan mencoba berfikir positif tentang Sasuke.

-Naruto end POV-

Naruto pun segera meninggalkan halaman belakang dan beranjak ke toko swalayan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Setelah di swalayan terbesar di pusat kota Konohagakure. Setelah masuk ke swalayan tersebut Naruto berfikir untuk membuat masakan apa untuk nanti malam. Dia melihat sebuah kaleng sarden rasa tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Naruto pun beranjak ke tempat itu, setelah tangan nya ingin meraih kaleng tersebut seseorang pun juga meraih satu kaleng yang sama.

Naruto pun langsung kaget dan melirik seseorang tersebut.

"Hinata!" teriak riang ciri khas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum manis. Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata sewaktu masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sampai SMA. Tetapi cinta nya hilang dan perih melihat seseorang yang ia sukai malah mencintai orang lain yaitu Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum hangat dan senang melihat Naruto bahagia. Andai Hinata tau bagaimana keadaan keluarga Naruto ia tidak akan tinggal diam diri. Dan akan langsung menghajar Sasuke.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sampai selesai berbelanja Naruto pamit kepada Hinata karena akan mau pulang kerumah nya.

"Hinata aku pamit pulang dulu, ya" kata Naruto penuh senyum hangat.

"baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan hubungi aku" jawab Hinata sambil memberi kartu nama nya kepada Naruto.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berpisah. Setelah dipertengahan jalan Naruto tidak sengaja terserempet mobil dan yang menyetir notabene adalah Sakura Haruno.

Naruto pun terjatuh dan belanjaan nya pun segera berhamburan. Sakura pun keluar dan langsung segera membantu Naruto.

"gomen Naru-chan.. aku terlalu ngebut tadi" sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan"

"mau kemana? Apa perlu ku antar?"

"mau kerumah hehe tidak perlu sebentar lagi juga nyampai"

Sakura melihat belanjaan Naruto. Ia ingat sekali itu semua adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum .

"buat apa kamu repot-repot malam ini?" kata Sakura dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"membuatkan si Teme makanan kesukaan nya" senyum Naruto.

"oh.. kalau begitu selamat ya semoga dia ada errr maksud ku semoga iya suka hehehe"

"arigato gozaimasu"

"aku pergi dulu ya Naru-chan bye bye" kata Sakura langsung naik ke mobil nya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali kerumah nya.

Setelah ia kembali dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Naruto mendapatkan kertas Note kecil yang berisi

'_Naruto malam ini aku lembur dan akan pulang besok. Jadi makanlah sendiri dan jangan lupa tidur._

_Your teme'_

Naruto hanya bisa melepaskan belanjaan nya dan tersenyum kosong.

*to be continued*

hehehehe .. gomene mina-san kalau cerita ini jelek. Emm kalian boleh kok kritik dan kasih saran biar fic ini makin tambah maju arigato gozaimasu bagi yang sudah membaca fic ku.

Emm jangan lupa ninggalin REVIEW nya~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto©

Rated : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance

**Part II **

note : Huft.. akhirnya aku kembali ke dunia fanfic, kini aku mempersembahkan fic I Love U untuk Ryu my imotou and Maryanti nee chan 

enjoy read~

I love U

-Flashback-

#BRAK! *Suara pukulan meja*

"Sasuke dengar kan Ayah! Kau harus menuruti Ayah!" teriak Fugaku yaitu ayah Sasuke.

"Ayah! Akupun punya Hak! Dan Ayah tidak bisa memaksa ku!"

Pertengkaran keluarga Uchiha lah yang membuat suasana keluarga ini menjadi pecah dan membuat Sasuke pergi dari rumah nya. Ayah Sasuke memaksa Sasuke setelah lulus dari masa sekolah SMA nya, ia akan dijodohkan dengan Ino Yamanaka.

Keluarga Yamanaka sangat berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha, Ayah Sasuke berteman dekat dengan Ayah Ino sampai mereka berfikir untuk menjodohkan anak mereka.

Sasuke pun sangat marah dengan keputusan orang tua nya dan dia segera pergi ke kamar nya.

"SASUKE! KEMBALI!" teriak Fugaku lebih Lantang.

"Sudah tenang lah sayang.. biarkan dia berfikir dulu" kata Mikoto sambil mengelus punggung suami nya.

*Dikamar Sasuke*

"Apa mereka sudah gila?! Cinta saja aku tidak merasakan apalagi sudah di jalan pernikahan?!"

Sasuke sudah seperti orang gila yang mengomel sendiri di dalam kamar nya.

'NARUTO' nama Naruto terbenang di otaknya. 'pria lugu dan polos itu, yeah . . .'

Sasuke mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan nama baik Ayah nya. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan mengambil handpone nya, lalu menghubungi Naruto.

"Naruto bisa kita bertemu di tempat biasa" lalu sasuke pun menjalan kan aksi nya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Di Restorant*

"Menikahlah dengan ku Naruto" kata Sasuke to the point disaat ia bersama Naruto duduk berdua di kursi pesanan nya.

Mata Naruto membulat dan tidak percaya. Apa ini mimpi, jika ini mimpi ia berharap jangan ada yang membangunkan nya. karena dia sedang sangat bahagia tidak kepalang.

Naruto tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal kaya, pintar, berkharisma, disukai oleh para wanita malah melamar seorang pria lugu, bodoh, yang notabene biasa saja dan tidak ada hebatnya.

Naruto hanya seorang anak toko bunga biasa. Ayah nya Namikaze Minato seorang pemilik toko bunga. Toko nya terbilang sangat sederhana sepetak kotak, dan rumah tinggalnya juga minimalis kecil bukan berarti Naruto orang miskin. Dan Khusina ibu dari Naruto seorang garderner bunga yang sangat manis.

"Naruto, jangan lupa oke"

"oke, teme" senyum manis Naruto di bibirnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'Pernikahan ini ditutup dan jangan ada yang tau termasuk Orang tua ku. Aku sangat bimbang, tapi hah. . . . entahlah' Dalam hati Naruto yang bimbang.

Sedangkan Sasuke segera memikirkan apa kelanjutan rencana nya agar dia tercoreng di keluarga nya dan tak di anggap dari keluarga nya.

'Hah. . seorang Uchiha menikahi pria lugu dan tak ada apa-apanya lalu sebentar lagi aku akan di cap gila dan Gay Ha. Ha. Ha. Rasakan itu Ayah' Tawa dan dendam Sasuke di dalam hati.

Dari dulu Sasuke sudah benci dengan Ayah nya yang selalu menomor duakan dengan Kakak nya yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Ayah nya selalu saja mengekang nya dari kecil, dan selalu selalu dan selalu harus menuruti kemauan Ayah nya.

Jujur dia tidak merasakan bahagia sama sekali. Maka dari itu dia ingin menghancurkan keluarga nya dan mengajak pria umpanan untuk menikah dengan nya secara diam-diam.

-Sasuke Pov-

Tepat di malam hari pukul 00.00 dimana keluarga ku sudah terlelap semua nya, dan akupun bergegas keluar dari jendela layaknya maling di ketinggian lantai 2 dan langsung menuju taman, sesuai dengan rencana ku dan Naruto.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

Aku berlari dan sampailah ditaman, dimana Naruto berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon dengan rambut yang tergerai tertiup angin dan memandang bintang-bintang di langit dengan tatapan sayu. Melihat dia memandangi langit suasana hatiku menjadi teduh. Ada apa ini...

"Naruto" kata ku yang hampir mengejutkan dirinya.

Naruto pun langsung menoleh kepada ku dan sedikit terkejut. Dia langsung tersenyum dengan ku. Aku berfikir kenapa anak ini suka sekali tersenyum. Lalu aku hanya membalas nya dengan tatapan datar kepada nya.

Sasuke End Pov

"cepat lah sebelum fajar tiba kita harus sudah menjadi suami dan istri" kata sasuke datar

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan memikirkan keadaan orang tua nya di rumah, bagaimana kalau orang tua Naruto sampai tahu bahwa anak semata wayang nya menyimpang ? menikah dengan seorang pria, pastilah akan sangat mengecewakan.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan suasana diam ini, lalu Sasuke langsung menarik dan menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil berlari ke Gereja tempat janji pernikahan mereka. Naruto pun ikut berlari sambil menetes kan air mata

'tuhan... apa keputusan ku ini benar' dalam hati Naruto penuk isak tangis

*di dalam Gereja*

Di dalam Gereja hanya ada Jiraya pendeta yang akan mewakili calon mempelai tersebut. Lalu ada sahabat Sasuke yaitu Gaara dan Shikamaru. Awalnya mereka menolak rencana gila Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sahabat adalah sahabat. Mereka berdua hanya ingin melihat Sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke senang walaupun mereka tau.. ini adalah jalan yang salah.

Disaat kedua mempelai sudah menyatakan isi janji sehidup semati, mereka pun sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidup.

Naruto pun langsung melihat tanda salib yang besar yang ada di dalam gereja. Dia berharap tuhan menjaga nya, lalu Naruto pun menetes kan air mata nya.

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"Naruto, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan Hyuuga" kata Sasuke saat makan malam bersama.

"tidak apa-apa Sasuke, asalkan kau senang dengan pekerjaan itu akupun akan senang juga"

Semenjak itu mulai lah hidup mereka sebagai keluarga kecil. Uang Sasuke yang ada di bank sudah di blokir oleh kedua orang tua nya, tetapi Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia membuat kartu kredit simpanan yang orang tua nya tidak tau sama sekali semenjak SMA. Jadi ia masih punya beberapa juta yen di kartu kredit nya.

Soal kerja, Sasuke hanya ingin mengikuti jejak orang-orang yang sudah berumah tangga. Dimana suami harus bekerja demi istri nya dan hidup nya.

Lalu kerjaan Naruto hanya mengurusi rumah dan mencari kerja sambilan hitung-hitung sebagai tambahan uang.

*malam hari dan kamar tidur*

"Sasuke, apa aku bisa hamil?" Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke yang sibuk membalikan Koran nya

"Entah lah.." kata Sasuke datar lalu menaruh koran di samping meja nya, setelah itu dia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan tidak lupa mengecup dahi naruto dan ia pun langsung tidur.

Naruto sedikit sedih mendegar pernyataan suami nya lalu dengan tak sengaja dia mengelus perut nya pelan, semoga ada kehidupan disana kelak. Ia pun tersenyum dan langsung tidur.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Mina-san jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian xD dengan senang hati akan ku balas oke ! semoga kita bertemu di chapter selanjut nya ~ jaa mata ne! ^^


End file.
